PROJECT SUMMARY This application requests support for the 11th to the 13th Annual Meetings of the Organization for the Study of Sex Differences (OSSD). The 11th Annual Meeting of the OSSD will be held May 15 ? 18, 2017 at the Hyatt Regency Hotel in Montral, Quebec, Canada. The 2018 meeting will be hosted by Georgia State University and held in Atlanta, GA. The 2019 meeting will be hosted by the University of Texas Health Science Center and will be held in Houston, TX. The mission of the OSSD is to enhance knowledge of the biological basis of sex/gender differences and the contribution of sex as a biological variable to health and disease by facilitating interdisciplinary communication and collaboration among scientists and clinicians from diverse scientific and professional backgrounds. The primary goal of the OSSD annual meeting is to provide a forum for scientists to explore aspects of sex differences research at the genetic, molecular, cellular, organ, and systems levels in humans and model systems. The annual meeting consists of one workshop, a Presidential Symposium, twelve parallel scientific sessions, a symposium highlighting the work of new investigators, and two poster sessions highlighting the work of new investigators and trainees. The title for the OSSD 2017 meeting is ?Sex Differences Across the Lifespan?, with a specific focus on aging and age-related diseases. Session topics for the 2017 meeting include: neurodegenerative diseases, pain, addiction, cardiovascular disease, kidney disease, metabolism, ophthalmological disease, stem cells, organ transplant and musculoskeletal disorders. These top-ranking proposals were selected out of 47 proposals based on scientific merit, relevance to the focus of the meeting on aging, relevance to the larger goals of the OSSD, a balance of basic and clinical speakers, and rotation of topics of interest across annual meetings. The size and format of this meeting (typically 220-250 participants) provides an excellent opportunity for networking opportunities and interactive discussions. Funds are requested to support registration fees for invited distinguished speakers, conference / travel support for junior investigators and trainees, and expenses related to room rental as well as necessary audio-visual equipment, associated technical support, and poster board rentals. The annual meeting program, including speaker and poster abstracts will be freely available on the OSSD website. We have partnered with McGill University and the University of Montral to organize this event and will request support from the pharmaceutical and biotechnology industries, local businesses, private donors and foundations to help cover non-NIH costs.